Currently, many vehicles contain various communications equipment to interact with a control center and/or to provide services to passengers within the vehicle. As the vehicle traverses a transport network, the vehicle may experience a wide range of different network conditions that interfere with the communications equipment. For example, due to the volume and density of communications devices within cities, vehicles traversing a route proximate to a city may detect more interference than while traversing a route in more rural environments. The interference patterns may be more pronounced for communications utilizing unlicensed spectrum within the 2.4 GHz or 5 GHz bands. In some cases, the interference may even be perceptible to airborne vehicles proximate to a city.
Modern communications equipment often includes tunable, or otherwise adjustable, antennas capable of dynamic modification to mitigate the impacts of interference. Accordingly, typical communications equipment may measure the noise floor surrounding the communications equipment and reactively adjust the antennas based upon measured noise levels. However, these techniques require the interference to first be sensed in order to take the mitigative action. Thus, the interference mitigation performance may be improved by predictively adjusting tunable antennas, such as antennas within a phased array, to mitigate the impacts of interference prior to the communications equipment actually experiencing the interference.